Control
by TheGravityQueen
Summary: Bakura shows Ryou just how much control he has over him. Shows him just how much he can manipulate the teen into doing what he wants. Tendershipping one-shot, smut. PWP.


**A/N: **I know I should be working on 'Manipulation' right now, but my depression hit me again and I just felt the need to write Tendershipping smut.

So yeah, enjoy your shoddily written smut.

**Warnings: **Blood, light bondage, smut.**  
**

* * *

The spirit smirked, looking down at his handiwork. His host was blissfully unconscious, completely unaware of what was going to happen to him soon enough. Ryou's head was leaning forward, blindfolded and gagged with strips of silk like cloth, his arms and legs bound in the same fashion, behind his back. Where had he gotten the cloth, his host was more than likely going to ask once this was finished with, had been in the small apartment the whole time. Ryou liked to use the cloth when he made those little figurines that he loved so much.

He knelt down, his fingers grabbing onto the cold metal of the Ring that rested on the boys' bare chest. His lips barely grazed the pale ear, his hot breath causing goose bumps to appear on the unconscious ones neck.

"Wake up, host." The spirit whispered, chuckling darkly as the Ring glowed faintly. Ryou awoke almost immediately, blind and confused. He struggled against the tight bonds on his arms and legs, and Bakura could see the muscles in his neck and arms tensing. They finally relaxed, but the spirit could feel the fear radiating off the teens body. Delicious.

"You tried to rebel against me again, host..." He purred, the hand that grabbed the Ring moving to stroke at Ryou's cheek in an almost loving manner. His host flinched under the feather-soft touches. "Why must you continue to do that? It never ends well for you..." Bakura moved his head from Ryou's ear to his neck, pressing his lips to the teens neck. He felt the other tense under him. His tongue slipped out and licked up the pale neck, purring at the repressed shiver that went through the bound ones body. "Just give up already."

His mouth went back to his hosts' ear, licking at its shell, nibbling at the lobe and kissing softly under the ear. A small noise came from the other, and Bakura chuckled against the skin. "You know they're going to leave you, host..." His hands slid up and down Ryou's chest, barely touching the skin. "I'm the only one you're going to have... So why do you defy me so?" He spoke in hushed tones; he knew that his host would hear him. "They don't trust you. Accept it, host." He bit at the teens neck suddenly, and violently, letting out the smallest of groans when he tasted blood. A pained sound came from Ryou's gagged mouth. He licked his bloodied lips as he watched the blood slide down his hosts' neck, pooling at his collarbones and sliding down his bare chest. The blood stained the gold of the Ring, lining the pale scars on his chest. Beautiful.

"After all I've done for you..." He hissed, his bloody lips making a trail as he licked the lines of blood from the body in front of him. "You still have the audacity to defy me..." His tongue licked a soft pink nipple, savoring the small shiver from his host. He put it in his mouth, sucking on it lightly as his left hand played with the other one. Lightly though- he had to break him first. He smirked as he felt his host arch into him, and trying to bend back to normal. He knew his host wanted to deny it all he wanted, but the boy was his now. The five scars on his chest marked him as such.

He had always been there, ever since the child had accepted the Ring. In the back of his mind, festering, guiding, appealing to his hosts love of things dark and the unknown. As much as the spirit hated having this weak body- this thin, pale being was destined to be his host. Perhaps he would let him live after he had finally murdered the Pharaoh and plunged the world into never ending darkness. Perhaps.

His mouth pulled away, leaving a small trail of saliva as he licked down to the teens navel, softly kissing at the stomach. His hosts' ragged breathing was the loudest sound in the room. "Join me, host. It will end your suffering so much quicker..." His right hand brushed ever so slightly over Ryou's jean-clad crotch, causing a quick inhale from the other. "You can't deny it, host. Your precious friends don't trust you. They never have and they never will. They will leave. I will always be a constant." His nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped Ryou's jeans. "Why do you fight me so?" He purred, placing his hands on either side of Ryou's face, bringing it close to his.

"You latch onto the first ones to show you kindness. They only felt sorry for you, host. Nothing more. They will get scared and leave, just like all your other precious friends." His voice was barely over a whisper; he smirked. He could see the dampness around the eyes of the blindfold. "Shh..." He purred, pulling his hosts head into his clothed chest, stroking at his hair lightly. "Forget them, host... They are nothing more than obstacles. Small pieces in the game. Whether you join me or not... I will kill them. It is best to let go now, host." He could feel the teen shuddering; he could hear the gagged sobs coming from him. Pity.

His dark grin was visible as he softly kissed his hosts cheek, purring out more dark venom. "Join me. You don't need them, host. You only need me. I have done more for you then they _ever_ will." He hissed, "Join me." He ducked and began to attack his hosts' neck. Kissing, biting and licking. The sobs were replaced with muffled gasps and whines. The spirits hands went back to the teens chest, feeling him up roughly. Bakura let out a growl into Ryou's ear, biting it. The boy arched into him, and Bakura chuckled, hearing a moan.

"Don't you want this, host? Doesn't it feel good..." He purred, licking the teens jaw. He ground his own hips forward, letting out a deep growl. Ryou choked back a moan, trying to control his hips. "Don't fight it, host. Stop fighting against me." He hissed out, one hand snaking down into the teens pants, grabbing at his hardness. Ryou bucked forward, another strangled sound coming from inside his throat. He pushed his host downwards onto the floor, licking his lips at the sight. Ryou splayed out in front of him, breathing heavy, hair wild. Enticing.

He leaned down, whispering once again. "All you have to do is nod, host. Accept me. Join me. Leave them behind..." Bakura smirked once more; he could see the gears in the boys' head turning. Bakura was a manipulator, and he knew it. Ever so slightly, he nodded. Bakura let out a devilish smile and gave a laugh. It chilled the air, and Ryou shivered.

Bakura pulled Ryou's jeans down slowly, feeling his host through his boxers. The boy squirmed, and Bakura smirked. The teen wanted him so badly, it was plain to see. He almost wanted to remove the gag from his mouth, just to hear those sounds... oh the _sounds_. The spirit felt a shiver of anticipation pass through him, trailing his hand from Ryou's face, down his neck and chest, grazing ever so tentatively over his crotch. He yanked the offending garment off of the boy, leaving him completely naked and at the spirits mercy. Yes.

Ryou's hips moved on their own, rolling up wards towards the air. He craved the dark spirits touch. Bakura let a deep purr escape him, running his cold hand down the inside of the teens thigh. "Do you want me to take you? Do you want to feel me deep inside of you, host?" His tongue licked the underside of the shaft, causing Ryou to buck upwards, but the spirit held him down. He slowly took the teen into his mouth, purring at the strangled sounds coming from him. This was, to say the least, very arousing to the dark spirit.

He pulled away, relishing the whine that the movement pulled from the teens chest. Bakura stuck three fingers into his mouth, licking them slowly. As much as he wanted to just go ahead and fuck the body under him, going in dry would cause more trouble than it was worth. He quickly shoved those three fingers into Ryou, biting his lip at the pained sounds coming from his host. His free hand unzipped his own pants, leaning towards the one on the floor. He grabbed onto one of Ryou's legs, purring as his fingers worked away at the teen. The blush on his hosts face was visible, a very nice shade of red. Perfect.

His fingers pulled away, and he spat on his hand, making sure to cover his hardness with saliva. He shuddered, looking down at the pale body under him with half lidded eyes. "You're mine, host. I control you now." He growled as he held his hosts hips and pushed into the body below him. Oh... this heat, this tightness. Bakura let out a groan as he buried himself to the hilt into his host. The poor teen let out a gagged yell, writhing under the dark spirit. The spirit leaned over, kissing lightly at his hosts' neck, he could hear the beat of Ryou's frantic heart, and it amused him.

He pulled his hips back, slamming them forward. He did his repeatedly, going faster and faster inside of his host, and then teen began to moan and yell and scream despite the gag in his mouth. The spirit leaned backwards, focusing on himself as he held onto Ryou's hips, pushing them upwards as he thrusted into the body. He bit his lip so hard blood seeped out, looking down at the teen. Ryou was so close, and he could see it. With a flick of his wrist, the dark spirit had removed the gag from his hosts' mouth, and ground his teeth as he pushed forward into the body, releasing inside of him. Ryou let out a long, needy moan as he came as well, his back arching and his toes curling. Bakura held him onto the ground, panting loudly. He let out a laugh.

"I... I hate you..." Ryou murmured.

"I know." He purred, chuckling darkly as he faded, going back into the Ring. Leaving Ryou in his bounds.


End file.
